Toys and games incorporating random pattern generating apparatus are extremely widespread. Perhaps the best known form of random pattern generating apparatus are dice, which define chance generating means for a number of different games. Normally dice are held in a player's hand and thrown or dropped onto a playing surface in order to determine in a more or less random way one pattern forming part of a set of possible patterns. Dice of various configurations, including dice having rounded corners are known.
The use of dice or other chance generating devices such as patterned cards involves a significant disadvantage in that the dice or cards are relatively easy to lose, during transport or storage or even during play. A further difficulty with dice is the requirement for a level and stable surface of at least a minimum area onto which to throw the dice.
Various games employing dice located in a housing are described in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,345 shows a mathematical game comprising a plurality of dice freely disposed in a housing U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,074 shows an improved dice box, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,741. U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,885 shows a mechanical dice throwing device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,907 shows a type of dice comprising two dice, one formed within the other.